


question mark.

by perditadarling (flyerlies)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Cheating, One Shot, PWP, Quickie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyerlies/pseuds/perditadarling
Summary: Tessa and Scott and tales of the book tour.Quickie PWP + a drop of angst, stir with a sharpie and serve hot.Aka I wanted to join smutmas.





	question mark.

“We have our stock in this back room, which can serve as a dressing room if you need to freshen up. I can lock it if you’d like to keep your bags in here.”

 

Tessa and Scott both nodded and smiled, choruses of “oh, lovely- thank you so much.”

 

The pair had been traveling all week to finish up book promotion, and were on their second to last stop, ready to finally return back to Ontario for Christmas. It had been a long year- a good year, but non stop.

 

“Looks like the publisher sent over 70 books, and we are RSVP’d at capacity, which is exciting. Do you need anything else from me?”

 

The events coordinator for the mall looked eagerly at Tessa and Scott, her eyes shining with admiration.

 

They looked at each other, searching for any indication of need.

 

“I think we’re good to go!” Scott smiled, sipping water from the bottle in his hand. “I think we’re just ready to put our bags down and freshen up before the signing.” Tessa smiled and nodded along.

 

“My number is on the run sheet if you need anything.” She indicated towards the sheet of paper sitting on the illuminated desk, next to two bottles of water and an assortment of fruit and healthy snacks. There was a coat hook and large wooden table in the middle of the well-lit room, with stacks of their books, beaming faces shining up at them, the photo taken months ago though it felt like a lifetime.

 

They rolled in their suitcases, and the door was gently closed behind them. A coffee cup sat on the table with a bouquet of freshly purchased sharpies, ready to sign books and posters and whatever else would show up that evening.

 

They slid into their usual routine, Scott pulling around a chair and putting on a random playlist; Tessa hanging up their garment bags and opening her makeup onto the desk.

 

A comfortable silence sat between them, familiar music playing from Scott’s small iPhone speakers.

 

They got to work, Scott signing a book, then Tessa, who stacked them neatly in piles when they were finished. Not long after, all 70 copies were signed and they were stretching out their hands, Tessa rubbing her neck and attempting to stretch the cramp she felt coming, a result of napping on a plane.

 

Scott’s hand reached up and slid to her neck, his thumb pushing gently into the tense muscle, the warmth of his hands heating up her skin, ginger freckles covering all that he could see.

 

A groan emitted from her lips, guttural and completely unintentional. He stood and moved behind her, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

 

“Um, what about-“

He leaned forward and kissed the spot - his favorite spot- on the side of her neck and grazed his teeth across it, sliding his hands down her front and landing them on her chest, feeling her nipples begin to harden into peaks under the fabric of her t shirt and bra.

 

Her hands came to rest over his, pausing him. She looked up, and leaned her head against his chest. “Scott.”

He sighed.

“There’s nothing to tell. She’s been my date to a few events, but we haven’t had an exclusivity chat, she’s not my girlfriend... besides, when has that stopped us before?”

She gasped a little, and turned to him, piercing green eyes staring into his.

“We were stupid teenagers, and that happened twice, and it was a very bad idea, completely unfair to those poor girls.”

 

He intertwined his fingers into hers, and pushed them back against the desk.

“I think it was three times. Are you forgetting high performance camp?” A slight smirk crossed his face, and images popped into her mind, Scott pulling down her leggings and bending her over, the two of them hidden away in a dimly lit back corner of a locker room, last to change after a long and difficult day.

 

She bit back her judgment, leaned forward and kissed him, pulling her hands from his, and weaving them into his hair. His hands slid to her waist, and he lifted her onto the table, sliding a couple stacks of signed books away to give them some space. His hands moved down her legs, and he gently pulled her knees apart, standing between them.

 

A knock sounded at the door, and they froze-

“Seating opened; we’ll start in 30!”

 

“Great, thank you!”

“Sure thing!”

 

They both called, doing their best to sound nonchalant. Casual.

 

He turned back to her, and she reached down, pulling off her t shirt and capturing his mouth again, sliding her tongue against his lips. His hands began to wander, pulling the cups of her bra down, and breaking away from her mouth to recapture a rosy pink bud between his tongue and teeth, switching between the two, knowing from extensive experience how wet it made her.

 

She sighed, pulling his head closer to her chest, feeling his fingers inch up her inner thigh. He paused his work, stepping away to wiggle the fabric of her skirt up her hips, revealing a silky pair of underwear featuring a tiny bow and growing wet spot.

 

The panties were slid down, and Scott sunk to his knees, grateful for carpet and for the weight of Tessa’s thighs over his shoulders again. He leaned forward and kissed at the apex of her thighs, whispering, “marry me-“ their own little inside joke. Scott had been asking her consistently in those moments, holding her on ice, cuddling on the couch watching Jeopardy, after she made a stupid dad joke, after coming inside her. She always replied the same, no matter the situation - “I’ll think about it.” This was no exception.

 

He dove in, tongue tracing the parts of her he had long memorized. He sucked and blew lightly on her clit, to a cry of “We don’t have that much time,” her hands sliding back into his hair.

 

He continued his ministrations, sliding in a finger- then two, curling them up as he flattened his tongue and licked, then sucking again, her juices flowing and body clenching around him.

 

She pulled him up again, by his hair, and he stood, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. They made eye contact, communicating everything they needed to know in a stare.

 

“I’m good. Still good.”

 

“Me too.”

 

His fingers slid inside her again, wetness used to stroke himself, bringing his member to full hardness before holding at her entrance and rocking forward slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling all of him into her and keeping his body close. She let out a sigh, a delicious grin crossing her face, and she let her arms fall back on the table.

 

He slid his arms around her legs and raised her hips, stroking into her slowly but increasing speed with each thrust. One of her hands slid to a breast, twisting and pulling, while another crossed down to where their bodies were joined, rubbing her clit as he pumped into her. One of his hands addressed the neglected peak, the other sliding across the smooth planes of her stomach.

 

He rocked forward, harder, faster, recognizing the signs of her impending orgasm, the part where she couldn’t make eye contact, where her breath caught in her throat, the red flush which covered her chest and face. He felt her tighten around him, and he pulled out, stroking himself to release on her stomach not long after. She lay there, skirt bunches around her hips, hair spread out on the table, electric with static cling.

 

Scott walked towards the makeup bag, pulling out the baby wipes she carried with her, perfect for travel and freshening up after plane rides, and wiping the remnants of your platonic business partner’s come from your abdomen.

 

The music from Scott’s phone continued on, and they collected themselves, changing into the outfits they’d brought, fixing hair which had gone awry, brushing teeth with their shared tube of toothpaste. They didn’t really speak, and they both kind of preferred it that way.

 

It felt as though there were moments where it was the only way they could have that kind of relationship. Tessa once told him it was too much to give and too much to lose. It was where they had landed, partners, friends, occasionally with benefits. Still, he knew that he’d keep asking her their question, waiting for another answer.

 

The “marry me’s” happened a few more times in their lives, once before a wedding, once after a funeral, a few times in other countries, and one of those times, the last time, she gave him a different answer.

 *~*~*


End file.
